peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Compilations
This page is a preliminary attempt to list the Christmas compilations played by John Peel on his radio shows. JP began to play Christmas music on his show from the last week in November onwards and certain compilations yielded more tracks he considered to be worthy of airplay than others: for example, while Phil Spector's A Christmas Gift For You is widely considered to be one of the very best of its type, but was only played twice by John. There is some crossover with other various artist (v/a) compilation pages: many thanks to those involved. The plays are divided into decades (as yet, none have been listed for the 1960s so this has been omitted. Please add if further information comes to light). The albums are then sub-divided alphabetically and then by the first known play on John's shows. Plays (Please add further information if known.) ;1970s (LP-A Christmas Dedication) Checker *20 December 1978: Violinaires: The Sound Of Christmas *24 December 1992: Meditation Singers: Blue Christmas *08 December 1999: Meditation Singers: Blue Christmas *08 December 1999: Violinaires: The Sound Of Christmas ;1980s (LP - Chantons Noël - Ghosts Of Christmas Past) Les Disques Du Crépuscule *14 December 1981: Aztec Camera: Hot Club Of Christ *15 December 1981: Cabaret Voltaire: Invocation *15 December 1981: Thick Pigeon: Silhouettes (LP - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions * 21 December 1982: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 17 December 1986: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 09 December 1987: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 15 December 1987: Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To he Ghetto) * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensimillia * 24 December 1992: Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) * 21 December 1999: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 27 December 1999 (BFBS): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 21 December 2000: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 19 December 2001: Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensimillia * 20 December 2001: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 18 December 2002: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 27 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night (LP - Christmas Rap) Profile * 01 December 1987: Disco Four: He's Santa Claus * 02 December 1987: Derek B: Chillin' With Santa * 09 December 1987: Sweet Tee: Let The Jingle Bells Rock * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): King Sun - D Moët: Christmas In The City * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Spyder-D: Ghetto Santa (LP - Christmas Soul Special) QAG *25 December 1987: Wilson Pickett: Jingle Bells (LP - The Phil Spector Christmas Album (A Christmas Gift For You) Chrysalis *25 December 1987: Darlene Love: White Christmas *23 December 2003: Darlene Love: Winter Wonderland (LP - We Three Bings: Vital Music's N.Y. Trash Xmas Compilation) Vital Music * 14 December 1989: Purple Geezus: The Chipmunks' Song ;1990s (CD - A Lump Of Coal) First Warning *30 November 1991: Wedding Present: Stepping Into Christmas *01 December 1991: Henry Rollins: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas (CD-A Midnight Christmas Mess) Midnight *24 December 1992: Plan 9: Merry Christmas (CD-A Very Special Christmas) A&M *24 December 1992: Run DMC: Christmas In Hollis (CD-Blue Yule) Rhino *05 January 1999: Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year *08 December 1999: Eddie Campbell: Santa's Messing With The Kid *02 January 2001: Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year *18 December 2001: Charles Brown: Merry Christmas Baby *01 January 2002: Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year *16 January 2002 (BBC World Service): Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year *17 December 2002: Lightnin' Hopkins: Merry Christmas *01 January 2003: Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year (CD - Bummed Out Christmas) Rhino *22 December 1999: George Jones: Lonely Christmas Call *23 December 1999 (Radio Eins): George Jones: Lonely Christmas Call *27 December 1999 (BFBS): Johnny And Jon: Christmas In Vietnam *21 December 2000: George Jones: 'Lonely Christmas Call (CD-Doo Wop Christmas) Rhino *24 December 1992: Margo Sylvia & the Tune Weavers: Merry Christmas Baby (LP-Rockin' Christmas) Rhino *24 December 1992: Oscar McLollie & His Honey Jumpers: Dig That Crazy Santa Claus ;2000s (CD-A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop!) Fortuna Pop *20 December 2000: Saloon: Snow *21 December 2000: Airport Girl: Glitterball *21 December 2000: Aislers Set: The Snow Doesn't Fall *December 2000 (FSK): Airport Girl: Glitterball (CD-A Christmas Gift From Fortuna Pop! Volume 2) Fortuna Pop *19 December 2002: Sportique: A Little Splash of Lime *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Bearsuit: Little Donkey *27 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Bearsuit: Little Donkey (CD-Christmas On The Rocks: A New Zealand Rock 'N' Roll Christmas CD)' (Fast Food) *05 November 2002: Datsuns: All I Want For Christmas *06 November 2002: D4: Don't Believe In Christmas *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Datsuns: All I Want For Christmas *December 2002 (FSK): Datsuns: All I Want For Christmas *23 December 2003: D4: Don't Believe In Christmas (CD-It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster *22 November 2000: Low: Just Like Christmas *29 November 2000: Big Boss Man: Christmas Boogaloo *07 December 2000: Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hwaingerdd Mair *14 December 2000: Snow Patrol: When I Get Home For Christmas *20 December 2000: Six By Seven: I Believe In Father Christmas *21 December 2000: Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hwaingerdd Mair *21 December 2000: Snow Patrol: When I Get Home For Christmas *21 December 2000: Grandaddy: Alan Parsons In A Winter Wonderland *26 December 2000: Calexico: Gift X-Change *December 2000 (FSK): Six By Seven: I Believe In Father Christmas *19 December 2001: Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hwaingerdd Mair *25 December 2001: Belle & Sebastian: O Come O Come Emmanuel *11 December 2002: Belle & Sebastian: O Come O Come Emmanuel *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Belle & Sebastian: O Come O Come Emmanuel (CD-Papa Ain't No Santa Claus Mama Ain't No Christmas Tree) Viper *25 December 2003: Mabel Scott: Boogie Woogie Santa *December 2003 (FSK): Mabel Scott: Boogie Woogie Santa (CD-Seasonal Greetings) Mobilé *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Domotic: Smith, Klaus & White *27 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Domotic: Smith, Klaus & White Category:Christmas Category:Compilations